Craving Experience With Love
by Gnoff
Summary: Wade Wilson has always been popular... To the point where girls are too afraid to ask him out! That is, until Parker, a geek at his University, asks him out instead. Wade decides to use him as a "practice run". What's the worst that could happen? Warnings: Spideypool(Spiderman x Deadpool) don't like, don't read. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Note

I'm back! The title is taken from a Mishima Kazuhiko manga of the same name, the inspiration for this story.

Disclaimer: No, disclaimers are bollocks and you know it. If I did own Spiderman and Deadpool, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Warnings: Spideypool(Spiderman x Deadpool), don't like, don't read. This is a powerless University AU. Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXx

"...I just wanted you to know!"  
>And then she ran off. Like they always do.<p>

Hmm...

Perhaps we should start from the beginning.

Wade Wilson had grown up his whole life being told that he was beautiful. Which he was, but that was the problem. He was so pretty that people ended up falling for him, but always assumed that someone with his looks was taken. Which is where we find him now.

A beautiful girl confessed her feelings for him and ran off, thinking she had no chance with him.

The frequency of these instances has given him quite the reputation, one that is completely opposite the truth.

That's right. Wade Wilson, 19, famed "Playboy of New York", "Mr. Promiscuous", has never even held hands. And, as one of the new freshmen at Midtown University, this may prove to be a bit of a problem.

Oh, he has NO idea.

xXx

Peter Parker was the school's biggest nerd. He was medium build, lanky, with a mop of messy brown hair that always fell over his point dexter glasses. He always wore baggy, worn clothes, and how he managed to lug as many books around as he did was a mystery to everyone. He was wholly unremarkable, in Wade's opinion. But then again, he was one of the few people who didn't swoon in Wade's very presence. It wouldn't have been that big a deal to him, if Parker didn't look exactly like the kind of guy who WOULD.

After that morning's profession of love, the blonde teen tried to brush it aside, reminding himself that everyone was like that. This, until Parker decided to sit RIGHT NEXT TO HIM during final period. True, it was Study Hall and the Library tables were mostly full, but Peter didn't even spare him a glance. So, ALMOST everyone. No big deal.

Halfway through study hall, though, Wade heard the faint crinkle of paper sliding onto the book he was trying to read. Looking up, Wade only saw Parker within ten feet of him, which meant that Peter was the only one who could have passed the note. Glancing down at the corner of his book, he picked up the small scrap of line paper and read the neat handwriting.

'Are you free Saturday? Meet me at Midtown Mall, East entrance if you are'

Wade stared at the paper for what seemed like hours, thinking. Parker had just asked him out, there was no mistaking that. Which meant that he had fallen for Wade. But HE had decided to act on it. Why? What made him different than everyone else who'd confessed? Why would some skinny loser kid ask him out when everyone else had been scared off by Wade's reputation?

When the final bell rang, Wade saw his chance to ask. Unfortunately, by the time he got himself together, Parker was halfway through the door. Wade tried to catch up to him, but as soon as he made it out of the building, the gangly brunette had disappeared.

Sighing, Wade headed home, mumbling, "Looks like I've got a date."

xXxXxXxXx

Read and Review! Thank you!


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2, finally! I'm so sorry this took so long, I actually wrote it weeks ago, but didn't get a chance to upload it until now. I hope you all like it!**

xXx

Wade woke up with a start, slamming his hand down on his alarm clock, before rubbing his eyes and checking the time.

8:00 a.m. Saturday.

Wade jolted upright, falling off the bed in the process. It was _Saturday_. That meant he had to meet Parker at Midtown Mall at... at...

Checking the note again, Wade realised that Parker hadn't put down a time. Going with his gut, Wade decided to head to the mall as soon as he could, and just wait for Parker there. Besides, it wasn't like he could call him and ask.

As he was dressing in his black cargo jeans and red and black tee shirt, Wade reviewed the conversation he'd had with himself the night before.

~_Why on earth would Parker ask him out?! It defied all logic. The infamously promiscuous pretty boy on a date with the school nerd? Aside from the fact that Parker was most decidedly male, Wade had to consider the fact that he'd never actually dated anyone before, all because everyone was too scared to do the one thing that Parker, of all people, did._

_But, Wade reasoned, Parker was so meek and so boring that he'd probably be just as inexperienced as Wade. If Wade did go out with him, Parker wouldn't be able to tell how bad he was at this._

_Wade decided he would date Parker as a practice run, learn all the ins and outs of the dating game, and, once he had amassed enough experience, he could dump the nerd and use his knowledge to get a girlfriend._

_(Even though he'd never admit it, a small part of Wade was also curious about the skinny brunette)_

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Wade glanced at his clock.

8:15

Grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, Wade slipped on his Midtown Uni hoodie and headed out.

xXx

As he neared the East entrance of the mall, Wade caught sight of a certain lanky brunette checking his watch. Wade almost didn't recognise him at first. He'd styled his unruly mop of brown hair into an almost casually messy spiked look, and had apparently swapped out his bulky tortoise-shell specs for contact lenses. He was wearing a red tee shirt and royal blue skinny jeans, which would look quite ordinary on anyone else, but on Parker's lithe frame it looked...hot.

Wade shook himself, startled at his own thoughts, and honked to signal his arrival. Parker started violently, and whipped his head up to see Wade. He waved at him, beaming brightly.

Pulling his car into the half empty lot, Wade caught sight of Parker running up to him, through the street, in his mirror.

Wade got out quickly and hurried up to the reckless teen.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed when he caught up to him. "You could've gotten hurt!"

Peter looked taken aback at Wade's concern. Wade didn't blame him. He was shocked at himself for caring this much.

"I...er...I wanted to get a better look at your car. It's Tesla, right?"

Wade nodded.

"Thought so. Although, I never would have pegged you as the eco-friendly type."

Wade chuckled, feeling his face start to warm.

"It's...kind of a long story."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"I've got time." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to watch whatever I could with my dad if he wasn't...Anyway, one of the things we watched was Revenge of the Electric Car, which turned out to be a documentary on, well, electric cars. The point is, the moment that the Tesla came on screen, I knew I had to have one no matter what. The eco-friendly bit was just an added bonus."

Peter smiled, responding with, "It's a great car. Anyway, maybe we could head inside now?"

Following Peter inside, Wade noticed that the tee shirt that the other boy wore had an intricate black spiderweb pattern on it. When he asked about it, Peter just said, "I just like spiders, I guess. I'm not really sure why."

xXx

After a few hours of mucking about at the pet shop(Peter wanted to look at the spiders), the weapons shop("I'm just looking at them, Pete! They're cool! It's not like I'm going to kill anybody!"), and a big lunch that mostly consisted of Wade stealing Peter's food and Peter stealing Wade's in retaliation, the two teens stood in line for tickets at the cinema. And arguing.

"I don't want to see Liam Neeson in the same damn movie he's always in! No movies with more action than plot! There's no substance to them."

"Well it's better than some daffy chick-flick! Look, John Green's cool and all, but I just don't like those mushy romance fims, they're stupid. We've already established that we've seen all the movies we agree on, so what the hell are we gonna watch?!"

The blond ticket seller took the opportunity to interject, "How about The Giver? It's got hovercrafts!"

"THERE WERE NO HOVERCRAFTS IN THE BOOK!" The two yelled in unison.

Wade and Peter stared at each other in disbelief. The cashier had to wonder if they'd practiced that.

After a while, Peter spoke up.

"You've read The Giver?"

"It was required reading at my school one year, okay? It's not my fault it was awesome."

Peter strained to keep in his laughter.

"Look, since we've clearly established that I'm a closet nerd, why don't we just see Mazerunner? I've never read it, but it's supposed to be good."

Once inside the theatre, which, surprisingly, was mostly empty, Wade and Peter sat down and waited in silence for the movie to start. As the lights dimmed, Peter reached over and curled his hand around Wade's, intertwining their fingers. Wade simply stared at their hand in disbelief, wondering how in the hell a nerd like _Parker_ was so...so...so **smooth**?! Looking over at the brunette, Wade could just make out a ruby blush dusting across the other boy's cheeks, betraying his cool façade.

Halfway through the film, Wade felt a weight rest on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that Peter had lain his head down on it. The brunette's chocolate eyes looked gold in the dim light of the movie screen, his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. The more Wade inspected the other boy, the more he noticed how attractive he really was. Aside from his gorgeous doe eyes, he had a slim nose, sharp cheekbones, and strong jaw. His eyebrows were rather thick, but on him they seemed...fitting. Even his hands were good looking, bony but strong with long, slim fingers. As he continued his visual exploration, Wade marveled at how defined the muscles in the boys slim neck were, covered by a milky expanse of pale skin, slowly leading down to a sharp collar bone.

Trying to swallow, Wade was suddenly all too aware of how dry his mouth was and how hot his face felt. When Peter turned his big doe eyes to Wade, the blonde teen felt something drop to the pit of his stomach and his heart leapt into his throat. Then Peter started to lean forward, and the fluttering in Wade's chest turned to pounding.

The moment their lips connected, Wade felt sparks between them and stars in his eyes. He was soaring and sinking, nowhere and everywhere when they kissed.

When they pulled away, all he could think was,

"Well, fuck."

xXx

**Thanks for reading! Please favourite, follow, and review, if you like! I'll try to finish the next(and possibly last) chapter soon, and hopefully upload it quicker than I did this one! I hope you all enjoyed it, and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
